Lies
by louyb
Summary: Haley James thought she had the perfect life. However, just before getting on a plane for her bestfriends wedding she recieves a call from her friend. A call that could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Lies

Chapter One

I sat on the plane contemplating about the phone call I'd just received. Did it really happen or was I just imagining things? Surely my one of my best friend wouldn't ring me whilst she was having sex? She couldn't have right? But the unmistakeable moans and the heavy breathing were a dead give away. Oh and the fact that she was moaning my boyfriends name, begging him to go faster and harder. Surely I was wrong; I had to be wrong….

I'd been studying English and education in London, England for the last 3 years. I had just finished my third year there and was looking forward to my forth and final year. At first I was scared and apprehensive about moving to a foreign country but now I love it! The people are lovely, the country is amazing with all its culture and history. I have fantastic friends and the most gorgeous boyfriend. I have been with him for a year now and it's been perfect. He's perfect. My friends love him (well the ones in England) and my parents. Although they haven't met him, they think he sounds wonderful. Well that's what my mother says, my dad just warns him about treating his baby right or else he'll be on the first flight from Tree Hill North Carolina to kick his ass! Which I would love to see. I'm sure Felix thought my dad was some huge 6f 4 guy, with bulging muscles always in a wife beater and arms covered in tattoos. However, he saw a picture of my family together at my graduation and laughed. My dad, bless his heart is about 5f 8 skinny, would look ridiculous in a wife beater and has no tattoos!

I was actually on the plane back home, back to Tree Hill. My best friend Lucas Scott since I was 7 was getting married to my other best friend Brooke Davis. They have to be the perfect couple. They are so in love and so in-tune with each other it's quite comical to see. They didn't have the best start to their relationship in high school. Lucas was an idiot and thought he was 'in love' with Peyton. This happens to be Brooke's best friend, and mine now. After realising there mistake and after a series or rows, crying and pleading Brooke forgave them and now I'm on the plane to watch them get married and see them spend the rest of their lives together and happy.

I have really missed Tree Hill. It's been my home for the largest part of my life. I miss my family and my friends. My best friends who have always been there for me and me for them. Yes I have great friends now but I no my friends back home will always be there, no one could replace them and I wouldn't want to. Lucas has been my longest friend. I have a large family with lots of siblings and when I saw it was just him and his mum I pushed my way in their lives and have never regretted it. I truly love Lucas and his mum, Karen. Then there's the river-court boys known as Skills, Mouth, Fergie and Junk. I have known them as long as I have known Luke. It was just 'us' for many years, then Luke joined the Ravens basketball team and everything changed. Luke started to become popular and I thought that would be the end of our friendship. However, I was wrong. He told me that if they didn't except me and the rest of his friends then to hell with being popular. Why would he choose other friends over the ones he already had? So with the cheerleaders (Brooke and Peyton) hitting on Lucas at every opportunity and befriending the basketball team, Lucas became one of the most popular guys in school. He kept to his promise and I was then known among the others as Lucas friend and the shortly afterwards Haley or Tutor girl! Peyton and Brooke became my friends as well as Nathan. Lucas's younger brother by 3 months. Well half brother, they have the same dads but different mums. Dan their dad got Karen pregnant before graduation, left after, went to college and got Deb pregnant. At first Lucas and Nathan hated each other. Nathan would try everything in his power to get Luke off the basketball team. I think he felt intimidated by how good Luke was, although he has never admitted it. After time they slowly became friends and then brothers. Nathan is now one of my closet friends. I love him to pieces. Although he can still be a jackass he is the only person I can totally be myself around and the same for him. It also helps that he is good looking as hell. Man he has the body of a Greek god and his face. He has got to be the best looking person I have ever met. I always used to have a crush on him and guess I still do a bit now, but I can't really think about that now. Not when that one phone call has just turned my life upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to clear immigration before I could call the jerk. As soon as I was passed and walking towards the luggage conveyor belt I'm dialling his number.

He picks up laughing. 'Hello?'

'Felix.'

'Haley, baby. How are you? Has your flight just landed? Are you with your friends yet?'

'Shut up, you lying, cheating, son of a bitch!'

'Haley?'

'God you're a bastard.'

'Baby what are you going on about, what have I done?'

'What am I going on about, what have you done? God Felix we're done. How could you? How could you cheat on me with Rachel? I trusted you. God I love you and you cheat on me with my best friend. How long has this been going on? Having a right a laugh at my expense? Naïve Haley not having a clue her boyfriend and friend screwing each other behind her back'

'Baby, what are you going on about? I would never cheat on you, especially with Rachel!' He actually had the nerve to sound angry. Bastard!

'Don't baby me you asshole. Just stop lying Felix. I can tell your voice has gone all high. I heard you both together. , moaning. Rachel so kindly rung me when you where having sex. Are you at the flat? Did you screw her in OUR BED?!!'

'Haley I'm so sorry baby. You were gone and I miss you. Rachel was round and one thing lead to another. I swear to you it's only been once. I felt so bad after. I didn't feel right. Its you that I want, its you that I love. Please baby, please forgive me?' I could hear him pleading, wanting me to forgive him. But instead of feeling devastated and contemplating whether or not he was telling the truth, I felt relieved. I just don't know why.

'Felix, it's over. When I get back to London I'll move all my things out and get in touch with a lawyer about the flat. I don't trust you anymore and never will. We're over Felix. See you in three weeks.' And with that I shut my phone down, picked out my bags and went looking for my friends. I was finally home and there was nowhere else I'd rather be.


End file.
